


Living for the Future

by klefyon



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klefyon/pseuds/klefyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is human nature to make mistakes, however, some are worse than others. Splendid has made a grave mistake and must learn to move on. That's when he meets Flippy, a soldier who has made his own fair share of mistakes. Leaning on each other, they try to move on but Flippy's demon won't let them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain violence and some shounen-ai. I'm fairly sure it'll stay at a mature level but it might move to explicit due to sex. If that happens, I will put a warning around the scene so if that is not your thing, you can continue reading without having to see that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please leave creative criticism!

Flippy sighed as he stared out the window on the bus. It was a bleak day where even the sky looked as if it was going to cry at any second. His fingers played with the dog-tags around his neck. They weren't his but his old comrades, Mouse and Sneaky. He smiled bitterly as he looked at them. The memory of that day might have been hazy but what he had done was clear. Bringing the metal to his lips, he kissed them gently.

“I'll continue living for you,” He whispered softly. After the mission that cost Mouse and Sneaky their lives, he had tried to kill himself. As he was preparing to he found their old letters and trinkets. The letters were full of their dreams to help people and make the world a better place while the trinkets were the promises they made together. No matter if one of them died they would continue to be the best they could in memory of the one who had fallen. Flippy wasn't sure if the promises counted if it was his fault they died... but they could slap him around in hell.

A smiled crossed the soldiers face as he imagined the reunion. Mouse would be trying to blow him up and Sneaky would just appear out of no where. Then they'd probably catch up and be just like they were five years ago.

But he couldn't dwell on that now. He had to focus on the present. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back in his seat. He would make a difference here. Life would be good here. A small, true smile crossed his lips as he imagine living in a nice home with friends who visited and a good job that helped others. But his daydream got cut off. Whipping his head, he starred at the window. He could have sworn his reflection had turned slightly to smirk. Scowling, he turned forward again and muttered, “Stay away.”

Not long after, the bus finally rolled to it's final stop. Flippy grabbed his bag and gave the bus driver a thank-you before exiting. Looking around, he had no idea where he was going. He took out the printed map he was lucky to have and gave it a look. Tracing his finger along the lines, he nodded and started walking forward.

After walking a little bit, a red cloth hit him in the face. Confused, he pulled it off and looked at it. It was a face mask of some sort. He almost continued walking but his nose picked up on what smelt like something burning. Scanning the area a bit, he got distracted by a blue object in the corner of an empty lot. After starring for a second he realized it was a person. Tilting his head, he walked towards them before stopping a couple feet in front of them and asking, “Hey, are you okay?”

The man looked up slowly, his blue eyes haloed with a tinged of red from crying. He had a young face with dark blue hair and was wearing a sky-blue jumpsuit. If one watched the news, they would realized he looked like the hero Splendid, only without a mask on, and that's why Flippy thought. Although to him, the man seemed too young. That's when he remembered a hobby that had gotten big recently. Cosplay. This man had to be a cosplayer.

Cosplayer or not though, the bluenette's manners dictated him to greet the man but his throat was locked up. Flippy noticed this and felt bad for the guy. He must have been having a bad day. Deciding to play along to cheer the man up, he held out the mask and smiled softly as he said, “I think you dropped this. All heroes need their masks, right?”

'Splendid', looked at the mask before looking away. “Some hero I turned out to be,” He said, his voice low and scratchy. Reaching out his hand, his fingers ghosted over the fabric but he didn't take it. “I don't need it anymore.”

“Did you make a mistake?” Questioned Flippy as he tilted his head. “Everyone makes mistakes. That's what it means to be human.” As he said that, he tried to remain smiling knowing full well of mistakes.

Sighing, the man finally curled his hand around the mask and took it. Holding it close to him, he took a deep breath and smelt the faint stench of ash coming from it. Looking back towards the soldier, he spoke again, “Mistakes are human yes, but there are mistakes you make... failures that can ruin you even if you are just human.”

"And those are some of the biggest test of life," Flippy said as he knelt down in front of the bluenette. What had this kid done, he wondered. "You just have to keep strong and move forward. Just remember all the good things you've done."

Splendid remained silent as he tied the mask around his face. What had he done? He had saved lots of people, at least a hundred. Then he also saved animals and stopped robberies... But now he... couldn't save someone. The smell of ash was the only thing he could smell right now but this newcomer was right. He had to keep strong, which was still easier said than done.

Deciding to focus on something else, he took a look at the soldier in front of him closely for the first time. That's when he realized that the man was a newcomer. “Did you just move here?” He asked, partly to change the subject now but also out of genuine curiosity. “Or are you visiting someone?”

“Just moved here,” Replied Flippy as he noticed the subject change. He decided not to press it though. “An old friend is letting me stay at their home here since they never use it anyway.”

“Russel right?” Asked Splendid as he recognized the empty house description. When the other nodded, he grinned. “Yeah I know where that is. Nice house. Do you need help finding it?”

The soldier shook his head but pulled out the map anyway. Finding where he thought they were, he pointed and asked, “We're here right?” Before moving his finger north on the map. “And the house is here?”

Splendid laughed and moved Flippy's hand towards the right spot. There was something about the green haired man that cheered him up. Or at least distracted him from dark thoughts. “Try again,” He said as he let go of the other's hand. “We're here. You got the house right but not our location.”

“Thanks,” Smiled Flippy sheepishly at his mistake. Although part of his smile was that he was happy the other seemed brighter than earlier. Suddenly he felt a rain drop on his face. Looking up, another one hit him on the face. “Looks like the storm is coming.”

“Yeah and it feels like it won't be a small one,” Replied Splendid as he glanced at the sky. “I'll lead you so you can get inside quickly.”

Nodding, the soldier opened his umbrella before looking back at the bluenette. “Don't you have an umbrella?” He asked before taking a step closer so they could both be shielded.

“Nah, it gets bent out of shape when I fly,” Splendid sighed as he shook his head. When Flippy gave him a skeptical look, he raised an eyebrow. “What's that look for? I figured you knew who I was because you said hero. I'm Splendid.”

Flippy was at lost for words. The man he assumed was a cosplayer was apparently the real deal. Well, at least fully claiming he was. Ether way the man seemed nice so he decided to go along. “Oh,” Was about all he could get out. Clearing his throat, he stuck out his hand. “Well nice to meet you. I'm Flippy.”

“Nice to meet you, Flippy,” Smiled Splendid as he shook the man's hand. He felt a little awkward to be shaking like they were. Letting go, he pointed north. “Okay, lets go! I've lived in this city a while so I know my way around. It's a pretty decent place with lots of good people. Just one or two people you should look out for but besides that it's nice.”

The soldier nodded as he followed. “Anyone in particular I need to look out for?” He asked as the rain picked up.

“Just the twins,” Splendid scowled. “You ever see two dark green haired fellows smirking and up to no good just leave it to me. One of these days I'm going to get them to behave.”

They continued talking for a bit. Flippy asked questions about places he saw and Splendid answered along with random trivia. After a slight detour so the bluenette could show a restaurant off, they finally stopped. Peaking out from underneath the umbrella, Splendid grinned, “We're here!”

Flippy looked at that house. Knowing Russel, he had expected the house to be a lot different. It was a simple, white, one floor house with a garage and a backyard that was blocked by a wooden fence. The grass in front had been taking care of along with a pond by the front door(decorated with boats and sea like objects). He had to admit, he was honestly impressed.

Stepping out from under the umbrella, Splendid spread out his arms and grinned as he got soaked. “On behalf of everyone, welcome!”

“You're getting drenched,” Smiled Flippy as he placed the umbrella back over his new friend. Even if he wasn't sure if this person was really Splendid, a cosplayer, or some crazy person who thought he was Splendid, he was happy to have a friend here. “The rain seems to keep getting harder and harder... Why don't you come and wait for it to let up a bit?”

“I can get home quickly, plus I don't want to intrude,” Said Splendid as he shook his head. His ear twitched lightly as he picked up the sound of thunder from afar. Sighing, he pointed towards the door. “On second thought after you. Lightning is dangerous.

Flippy frowned slightly at that. Lightning usually meant thunder which meant... no. He could handle it. Walking towards the door, he handed the umbrella to Splendid as he searched for the key. After a quick second, he pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked the door. “Well then shall we?” He asked as the bluenette shook off the umbrella and handed it back before they both entered.

As the two went inside, a reflection remained in the pond. Yellow eyes watched the door closed with a smile. It made a gesture as if laughing but vanished as one of the fish leaped in and out of the water. The ripples erased any trace that there was anything ever there.


	2. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flippy and Splendid get to see the new place... but they aren't alone.

“Nice of him to leave you some furniture,” Splendid remarked as he looked into the leaving room. There was a couch, coffee table, TV and a gaudy painting of a boat. “...please tell me you have the taste to take that down.”

“I dunno. It has it's charm,” Flippy laughed as he headed to the kitchen. Russel had said a friend would leave some food here and surprisingly they did. “Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll make us something to eat. Sandwiches and juice okay?”

Splendid looked towards the kitchen with a confused look but decided that Flippy knew if the food was good. “Yeah, sounds good!” He called back as he flopped on the couch. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the tv only to receive static. “Great. Ether there's no cable or the storm ruined it.” He huffed as he looked outside. It was really beginning to rain hard now.

Flippy brought out all the fixings with a smile. He'd have to find out who Russel's friend was because they went beyond what he had been expecting. Maybe he could do some lawn work or moving things for them. If he was lucky, he would make another new friend.

As he was putting mayo on the bread, he paused. That last bit of thundered sounded a lot like the bombs on the battlefield... No. He couldn't think like that. This was a fresh start. The war had nothing to do with this place. He could finally find peace here. He even had found a new friend. That showed how this time it was going to be different. 

Taking a deep breath, he reached for a glass. All he had to do was to focus on the happier things. Just take deep breaths, think happy thoughts, drink a glass of water... 

Splendid was about to hit the TV when a huge bolt of lightning lit up the sky. “Woah, that was huge! It's like there's a war in the sky!” He exclaimed before the thundered roared around the house. He nearly cheered again but that's when the power went out followed by a crash in the kitchen. “Flippy? You okay in there?”

Hearing no reply, he slowly stepped away from the window and called again, “Flippy? Everything alright?” And once again, all he heard was silence. Slowly, he took a step towards the kitchen only to stop. Something was off. Normally he would have bolted to the kitchen fearing his new friend had slipped and died or something, but the presence from the kitchen made him feel cold. 

“Flippy?” He said one more time as he stepped quietly toward the kitchen. Peering in cautiously, he paled when he saw the soldier crouching on the ground, hugging his head tight as he trembled lightly. “Flippy! Are you okay?”

As he rushed over to the man he began to hear mumbled words. Unfortunately he couldn't couldn't make out a word of it. “Are you afraid of lightning?” He asked gently as he glanced at the glass. That would explain why the glass broke right after the huge lightning strike. “It's okay. I'm here and we'll-”

“run.”

Splendid stopped speaking as he heard that last word clearly. Run from what? Flippy himself didn't even appear to be scared. The random mumbling and shivering had both stopped so why did he say run? Even in the darkened room, he could see no other creature in there but them. “What do you mean run? There's nothing to be afraid of.”

The soldier remained silent for a few seconds before a wide smile spread over his face. The blunette felt a shiever run down his spine at the expression but he just remained standing there. “You should have ran,” Flippy said softly, his voice darker than normal.

Before Splendid could reply a fist met with his cheek. Stumbling backwards, he gripped the counter as he gently touched his face. Normally he could take even the strongest of punches without feeling anything but this time, he actually felt a little pain. It he was normal that would have probably have destroyed his face. But possibilities had to wait as the other began to stand up. 

“Flippy...?” He asked hesitantly as said man took a step forward only to lunge towards him. Stepping to the side, Splendid grabbed the incoming fist and twisted it behind the soldier's back. “Why are you attacking me? Earlier you were so friendly and-”

The blunette gasped and loosened his grip on the other as his shin was kicked hard. The green haired man quickly broke free and kicked him in the chest. Luckily it was impossible for a normal person to cause him damage. If it was anybody else then there ribs would have been broken. Almost to the point where they would bleeding to death on the ground...

“Interesting,” The deep voice laughed, snapping Splendid from his thoughts. “You should be on your way to hell by now. Those weren't fucking lovetaps after all.”

Splendid glared at the swear words before noticing the man now had a knife. “Who are you?” He growled as he slowly edged to the door. “Flippy had a gentle presence about him and held himself differently. Both you're presence and the way you hold yourself scream of your want for blood. So tell me who you are!”

Flippy gave a fake yawn when the blunette finished speaking. “Fucking brilliant, detective,” He mocked as he twirled the knife around in his fingers. “But if I'm not Flippy, who the hell would I be?”

That was the only part of this that made no sense. This had to be Flippy. They were talking right before this and there was no time for him and this person to switch. Unless.... “Split personalities?”

“Looks like you're not such a dumbass after all,” He laughed as he stopped spinning the knife. Once he was finished laughing, he smirked darkly at the hero. “But what fucking good will that knowledge do you?”

When he finished speaking, he rushed towards the other with his knife ready. His point was sound and Splendid knew that as he caught the knife. He didn't want to hurt his friend but he didn't want to keep getting attacked ether.

“What's wrong, bitch?” The green hair sneered as he pushed the knife against the man's hand. It was amazing how strong the other was. Finally he found a toy that wouldn't break within five seconds. “Don't want to hurt your precious friend? How fucking stupid. It'll just get you sent to hell faster like all the others.”

There had been others? Splendid felt the blood drain from his face at the thought of innocent people having to fight this monster. He had to take him out but this person was Flippy. The kind man who helped him back up. And he would not allow an innocent person to die again by his hands.

Twisting the knife out of the taller's hand, he punched the man in the stomach and watched as he stumbled back into the chain. Before he could get up, Splendid leaped at him and kicked him in the face. There was a crack as his head collided with the table and then he was still.

“Oh no. Oh no no no no,” Splendid began to mutter frantically. This wasn't what he wanted. He just wanted to knock the other out but maybe he had kicked too hard. The trickle of blood that fell down the side of Flippy's face made him panic but as he examined the body closer he let out a sigh of relief. “Thank heavens you're not dead.”

After a quick examination, the hero decided Flippy's life wasn't in any danger. But... with the split personality they would probably end up fighting again. He didn't want to hurt the man any more but judging from their talk, the second half was dangerous. If it came out again then it would kill innocent people. 

His eyes look to the side where the knife laid then back to the unconscious man. It would be so easy to take care of the problem right now. Kill the monster and save innocent lives before they would be killed but in exchange, he would have to take an innocent life. Slowly, he picked up the knife and stared down at the body. Just one single stab would get rid of the problem. Everything would go back to being peaceful. Besides, what was one more innocent life to his growing list?

“...every life is valuable,” Splendid whisper as he clenched the knife in both hands. A sob escaped his lips as his knees met with the ground. What had he been thinking? He was suppose to be a hero and here he was about ready to kill an innocent person on purpose! He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like this.

Throwing the now bent knife to the side, he jumped up and ran out the door. Rain pelted him as he leaped off the ground and began to fly. He knew he shouldn't be flying in this weather but he had to get out of there now. That monster may have deserved death but Flippy didn't. And to add to his guilt, he knew he considered the soldier to be a friend already. He had wanted to kill his friend for the greater good.

How despicable. 

As Splendid arrived at his home, a certain green haired man was waking up. Groaning, he held his head as he surveyed the damage. The kitchen was surprisingly clean considered his other self had been rampaging around. His eyes fell upon the bent knife and he stared at it in confusion for a few moments. How did that happen...?

“Splendid!” He gasped as he remembered he hadn't been alone. Running into the living room, he noticed the door was slightly opened and sighed in relief. That meant the man had been able to get out alive. He also knew now why the knife was bent. “That was the real Splendid....”

Spotting his reflection in the window, he glared at it. There was nothing different about it but he knew the other could hear him. “You know he's not your average human. Do everyone a favor and don't mess with him. You'll lose.”

He turned away and stormed off to clean up the small mess in the kitchen. He's reflection however remained with a wide smile on it's face. “Everyone has a weakness,” His lips read before vanishing as lightning flashed across the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this after a year ;u; Thanks you guys for liking it. Originally this story was for my ex so I've been unmotivated but you guys lifted my spirits so I will try to update again within the next month(preferably week). I hope you enjoy and comments help keep me motivated~!


End file.
